Collections of Shipping
by Golfer2012
Summary: This story about every shipping that involves some main character and rivals. It can be love, hate, crack and werird paring. This will be included some yaoi, yuri, Pokemon x Pokemon, and Human x Pokemon. Shipping suggestions please. Anime Only. Right now is: Wishfulshipping (Cilan x Iris)
1. Advanceshipping (Ash x May)

**I decide to make a story about every shipping that involves anime only. It could be love, hate, crack and weird paring. This will be included some yaoi, yuri, Pokemon x Pokemon, and Human x Pokemon.**

**Note: I would like to take a suggestions of shipping and give some ideas also.**

**I never own any character or Pokemon, it belongs to Pokemon Company.**

**Warning: If you don't understand these episode, I recommend you should watch the anime before reading this.**

**Shipping: Advanceshipping (Ash x May)**

**This take place during May leaving after the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh. **

Ash and his friends gather at the ship and ready to take off.

Dawn said," I can't believe you are leaving".

May said," Yeah, I really had to go back to Johto and finish all my contest ribbon. But I really enjoy of seeing a new friends".

Dawn said," Thank you Dawn for helping me for not being nerves".

Zoey said," I learn a lot from you about taking a contest in different regions. Someday, I would like to visit in Hoenn next after my contest over".

May said," No problem, Hoenn is very nice place to visit and see all new Pokemon".

Brock said," I guessing you had to go back to Drew and Harley".

Ash said," (Yeah, maybe)".

May said," (Poor Ash, I wish I can tell my feelings about him, Maybe this is my chance before leaving)".

May said," Ash, there something I need tell you something. We have traving a lot in Hoenn, you always cheer me up, and... I want to say that I...love you".

May went to Ash and kiss fully on the lip with Ash surpise Brock, Dawn, Zoey, Pikachu, and Piplup was surprised of seeing May kiss Ash. The kiss break up and blushing madly.

May (blushing) said," I... very sorry for... kissing you like that. I really -".

Ash interpret May talking and kiss her fully also. Now everybody was surprise to see Ash kiss May back.

Ash said," May, I been waiting for this for long time. I have thought about you since you left to Johto with Drew and Harley and I was afraid about you and Drew together".

May said." Ash, I never love Drew or Harley. But we are just friends and they help me to express my feelings and show who am I".

Ash said," May, thank you for the kiss and I always love you".

May said," Thank you Ash. I love you also".

Dawn said," (Wow, this is so amazing)".

Zoey said," (I always knew , they would be together someday)".

Brock said," (Both of them had finally become couple. Why, everybody have love but me.)".

Pikachu said," Pika ! (Finally)".

**This was my first favorite shipping that I like in anime. Like I say, I would like to take a suggestions of shipping and give some ideas. Remember, don't hate this shipping, because their was nothing wrong with the shipping.**


	2. Gymshipping (Brock x Misty)

**Note: I would like to take a suggestions of shipping and give some ideas also. Few shippings, that I already have some ideas, but not all of them.**

**I never own any character or Pokémon, it belongs to Pokémon Company.**

**Shipping: Gymshipping (Brock x Misty)**

**This take place during Brock taking as doctor in Kanto**

It been two months since Brock go on journey to become a doctor. Right after he give his brother Forrest as officially become the Pewter City Gym Leader. Brock is on way to Cerulean City to visit Misty and her three sisters.

Brock said," It been awhile since I came in Cerulean City. I wonder how Misty and those pretty ladies".

Cerulean Gym haven't changed since Misty doing a Gym Leaders while her sisters on vacations. Expect, few colors like water and a lot details. Brock is seeing Misty working on water pump. Misty turn around and see Brock standing at the doorway.

Misty said," Brock ! It nice to surprise to see you again".

Brock said," It been awhile, so how you doing".

Misty said," Doing great, working around the gym and organize. So Brock, why you are not with Ash ?"

Brock said," Well, our journey is over at Shinnoh and now I want to become a Pokémon Doctor".

Misty said," Really, wow congustions".

Brock said," Yeah and - (see Misty sister and rush toward them) Oh there was pretty girls named Lily and Violet".

Lily said," Like hello Brock".

Violet said," Like it been awhile".

Brock said," My truly heart, always believe I can fall in love -".

Misty said," (Oh, here go he fall in love every girls he meet. Maybe my Pokémon was right, I was feeling jealously to Brock, but never told him about how I feel.)".

Brock said," Let it say, we can go out on date, no, double -DATE OW DATE DO HURT (Poison Jab by Croagunk and be dragged away.)".

Croagunk said," (Not this time, Brock)"

Misty said," (surprise)(Amazing, his Pokémon can dragged Brock away from any girls)".

Misty said," Wait, um you are Croagunk right. Can I speak to Brock for second ?"

Croagunk said" (Sure)".

Misty said," Thank you, for understanding".

Misty and Brock goes to other room for private talk.

Misty said," Brock, I think you should stop hitting any girls that you met"

Brock said" But Misty, it just that-".

Misty said," For what, how come you couldn't fell in love with May, Jessie from Team Rocket, the girl name Dawn that travel with you and Ash in Shinnoh. What about me, yea I forgot. You always liking others, because I LOVE YOU !"

Her screaming reach in whole room that her sister and her Pokémon can heard it. Many award silence and finally Brock spoke.

Brock said," Misty, only reason why I get it because, I want to see you like me or not. Every since you left, I was worry about you might liking someone else. Until I heard about Ash and May, Tracey and Daisy dating, now this is my turn to step it up. That why I visit to see you and I love you Misty".

Misty (blush)said," Thank you for showing me and I always love you. So beside that , what else ?"

Brock said," Well, I been think about you joining as Pokémon Nurse with me. I can't do just as Doctor, that why I'm asking you".

Misty said," Yes, I love to join".

Brock said," What about your sister as Gym Leaders ?"

Misty said," I already quit being as Gym Leader and pass it to one of my best friend. Well, I guess I will go packing and leave".

Brock said," Alright and thank you, for everything".

Misty and Brock, both share kiss, while their Pokémon watching their owner and smile of new couples. Thiers Pokémon have done some matchmaker and it was success.

**Well, I think I really like this chapter better than other. I add a bit of Advance and Handymanshipping in this story. Thank you for reading this and please suggestions of shipping and give some ideas and reviews my stories.**


	3. Rocketshipping (James x Jessie)

******I never own any character or Pokémon, it belongs to Pokémon Company. I did watch some movie called Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and got me idea for putting some Rocketshipping.**

******Note: This based on James point of view.**

**Shipping: Rocketshipping (James x Jessie)**

* * *

Before getting eaten by blob.

_Running. Just keep running from those_ _golem trios. I don't know how long I had run ever since we arrive at Tree of Beginning. Those twerps were behind us and couldn't keep it up our path. Jessie already ahead of me becuase I was to tried to run._

"Come on James, stop being a Slowpoke and hurry up", panic Jessie.

_Every time, I look up on her. She so beautiful and charming. I don't mind of being hit by fan or mallet. Jessie, Meowth, and I always stick together. We still searching for Meowth, same for other twerps Pikachu. Until, I saw something moving behind her and want to give warning coming by._

"Jessie, look behind you!"

"Oh James, there is nothing behind me. It just only your- AH GET OFF ME!", screaming Jessie trying to lose a grip from the blob.

_No not Jessie._

"Cacnea, use your Pin Misslie". Cacnea release from the Poke Ball and ready to hug James. But James dodge the huged and tell him to use Pin Misslie of saving Jessie from the blob. Cacnea did as command, but it went trough the blob."But how?", confuse James.

_I don't want to lose her._

"JAMES DO SOMETHING QUICK". James got an idea to tell about use her Pokémon to help out. Jessie release Seviper, Wobbuffett, and Dustox from the Poke Ball. They are both happy and confuse why their owner is dying. Her Pokémon help her to get out of the blob, but nother happen.

_No, I to late to save her. She gone, just like Meowth. Suddenly another blob attach him to get eaten._

"Oh no, Chimecho save yourself". The light-blue Pokémon release from the Poke Ball and confuse as rest of them.

_I failed. I failed of protecting her. I didn't get a change of how I feel about always stay together. We always after Pikachu and get blast off. I'm sorry Jessie, Mewoth, our Pokémon, even those twerps. I love you, Jessie._

After being release from the blob.

_Where am I? How I am still alive? When I first notice about my Cacnea and Chimecho hugging me for happiness. I look over Jessie and see her Seviper, Wobbuffet, and Dustox hugging for happiness also. Did they just give me a second chance?_

"Jessie, you alright", happy James. Before Jessie say anything, she reach him kiss fully on the lip. James was very surpise for not say anyhtings about my feelings.

"That was for trying to save me from the blob", tearfully Jessie. James smile for kiss. "Jessie, I love you"

" I love you to, James", James kiss her back and both for being couples. But forget one person. Jessie and James both sad for not finding Meowth.

"Jessie James". Both turning around and see Meowth are happy to see us. We all did a group hug. Thiers Pokémon smile for everything back to normal and finally reunited.

_We always stick together. We will never get separate ever again. Forever._

_I always love you Jessie._

* * *

**I got an idea from the movie, so that why I add some Rocketshipping. I don't want to add exactly what they are saying in the movie. Please send a review for which shipping should I do next.**


	4. Wishfulshipping (Cilan x Iris)

******I never own any character or Pokémon, it belongs to Pokémon Company.**

**Shipping: Wishfulshipping (Cilan x Iris)**

* * *

"Where is Ash?"

"He probability gone to train for upcoming gym battle"

"For LEAVING US IN THE COLD"

Ash and his heading to the Icirrus City to earn his 7th badge. But, Ash got to excited and leave Iris and Cilan behind to train a gym battle. So Iris and Cilan tried to get out of cold and get into a city.

"I sure we can get out of this cold", said Cilan while trying to cheer Iris up. "I know but, he just a kid for running around for excitement", replied Iris. Cilan and Iris decided to take a break from walking though the cold. They a tree to rest and let their Pokémon out to get warm.

Axew, Emolga, Pansage, and Stunfisk decided to play tag while Excadrill and Crustle are practicing a training. Iris and Cilan sit next to the tree and watch their Pokémon playing in the snow.

"You know, I really glad you come along during the journey", said Cilan.

"Wh-what you mean about that",blushing Iris.

"Well, when I first met you. I thought you are the new trainer, but that was just Ash. I...start to began to like you a lot", blush Cilan while try to say right.

Cilan look at Iris and notice she was blushing everything he says. Take a surprise by Iris who lean toward him and kiss on the lip. Trier Pokémon didn't notice about their owner were kissing. After both done kissing, Cilan realize there was a mistletoe above them.

"I love you, Cilan"

I love you too, Iris", replied Cilan return a kiss again. Thiers Pokémon stop and look to the owner and smile. Behind the tree, Ash and his Pikachu was planning of putting a misletoe on the tree.

"Well, Pikachu, I guess this work really well", happy Ash.

"Pika",excited Pikachu.

* * *

**Sorry for taking to long. I post it my profile for voting what shipping should I do next. **

**I been planing on update new story but first. I need to do Pokémon Matchmaker chapter 4.**

**Another poll, that I want to say: Should I redo "The Battle of the Regions" or just continue as normal ?**

**P.S. I will give you a six days to vote on which shipping should I do next. For the next round, everything will be same expect take one shipping out for the most votes. **

**For examples, IceSparkshipping has the most votes and rest of the same. But you had to vote it again. Please PM if any conclusion or need a question**


End file.
